dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pré-Crise/Pós-Crise
é considerado a descoberta do conceito de Terras Paralelas..]] Pré-Crise e Pós-Crise são conceitos dos quadrinhos da DC Comics. Refere-se aos eventos ou versões de personagens que estão relacionados a sua fase respectivamente antes e depois da série "Crise nas Infinitas Terras", cuja conclusão modificou toda história do Universo DC em 1986 e estabeleceu uma nova continuidade. Caracterizações do Pré-Crise Entre as muitos aspectos da continuidade pré-Crise, podemos citar: *Existência de Terras Paralelas, mundos que ocupavam o mesmo lugar na realidade, mas vibrando em diferentes coerências (Um príncipio de porque The Flash consegue atravessar objetos sólidos por vibrar através). *Em algumas destas Terras, especialmente a Terra 1 e Terra 2, havia suas próprias versões de Superman, Batman, e outros personagens. As versões da Terra 2 apresentavam heróis mais velhos em relação as suas contrapartes da Terra 1. Veja Lista de personagens que tinham contrapartes nas Terras 1 e 2 *Superman era extremamente poderoso no Pré-Crise se comparado a versão atual. Ele podia viajar no tempo, voar a velocidades que podiam transpor as gálaxias, e ter força suficiente para empurrar até planetas. Entretanto, ele também era permeado de vários conceitos que não foram adotados novamente até recentemente nos quadrinhos, como Krypto, o supercão. *Na Terra 1, todos os objetos e pessoas de Krypton ficavam superpoderosos sob um sol amarelo. A mera roupa que Kal-El vestia quando foi transportado a Terra tornou-se um tecido invulnerável. *Superman havia sido Superboy quando criança. A Legião dos Super-Heróis havia sido formada por jovens do futuro inspirados nos feitos de Superboy. , General Zod, Faora Hu-Ul, Cheetah, Dr. Silvana, Sr. Mxyzptlk, Pinguim, Sr. Cérebro, Coringa, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Mulher-Gato, Charada.]] *A Liga da Justiça tinha Superman, Batman e Mulher-Maravilha na formação de fundadores. *A Sociedade da Justiça tinha o Superman da Terra 2 e o Batman da Terra 2 em sua formação de fundadores. A Mulher-Maravilha da Terra 2 também entrou para o grupo em 1942. *Existia uma grande diversidade de kryptonitas (veja Kryptonita para exemplos). *A personagem Fúria era filha da Mulher-Maravilha da Terra 2. *A Caçadora era filha do Batman e da Mulher-Gato (mas ambos da Terra 2). *A Família Marvel habitava a Terra S, e continha também os Tenentes Marvel. Nesta dimensão, Capitão Marvel era tão popular quanto Superman era na Terra 1. *Os personagens da Charlton Comics, que foram adquiridos pela DC, foram admitidos como vivendo numa dimensão chamada Terra 4 até a época de Crise nas Infinitas Terras. *Os personagens da Quality Comics moravam na Terra X, dimensão onde a Segunda Guerra durou até os anos 70. Esses personagens estavam agrupados como os Combatentes da Liberdade; *O Capitão Átomo não tinha sua pele metálica. Ele era Adam Allen, que trabalhava em um foguete experimental espacial quando ele acidentalmente ficou preso no interior. Chegando a atmosfera superior, o foguete explodiu e Adam foi atomizado. Contudo, ele de alguma maneira ganhou superpoderes que incluíram a capacidade de reformar o seu corpo com segurança na terra. *O Robin Jason Todd era mais prudente, e seus pais tinham morrido de forma igual aos de Dick Grayson, o primeiro Robin. *Canário Negro originalmente havia migrado da Terra 2 para a Terra 1, e acabou por ter sua mente transferida para sua própria filha. *Lobo era velorpiano, e não czarniano. Os velorpianos não foram mortos por Lobo, mas pelos Psions. Lobo não usava apetrechos punk. *Brainiac originalmente foi um andróide do planeta Colu, não um coluano. Ele vagava pelo universo encolhendo cidades com seu raio e pondo-as em garrafas. *Lex Luthor era um cientista louco, não um empresário de megacorporação. Ele sentia ódio de Superman quando este foi responsável por sua calvície durante um experimento do próprio Luthor que resultou num incêndio, quando os dois ainda eram jovens em Smallville. Também havia Alexei Luthor na Terra 2, mas não era careca. *Havia Homem-Borracha em 3 Terras: Todos eram Eel O'Brian e tinham a mesma aparência. #Havia um Homem-Borracha na Terra 2. Assume-se que este era o personagem da Quality. Ele agiu como elo de ligação entre o All-Star Squadron e o FBI. Este Homem-Borracha iria migrar para a Terra X, onde lutou junto com os Combatentes da Liberdade. Ele morreu durante a longa extensão da segunda Guerra (que na Terra X durou 30 anos). #O Homem-Borracha agindo em conjunto com o Inferior Five era da Terra 12. #Havia um Homem-Borracha também na Terra 1, que apareceu ao lado de Batman em Brave and the Bold e Justice League of America. *O Sindicato do Crime da América veio da Terra 3, universo onde o bem e o mal é revertido; lá também há um Alexander Luthor bondoso. Pós-Crise Em Crise nas Infinitas Terras tudo mudou e é o seguinte: *Existem apenas dois universos: o Universo Positivo e o Universo de Anti-Matéria (heranças do Anti-Monitor), entretanto, o Universo Positivo é permeado por diversas dimensões; *A única Terra detém traços das principais Terras: 1, 2, S, X e 4. *Agora, os personagens têm apenas uma versão, as versões antigas foram banidas; *Hoje, o Superman não é mais tão poderoso a fim de transpor planetas e viajar no tempo. *O Superman nunca foi o Superboy quando criança. Entretanto, houve um Superboy no Mundo Compacto, dimensão criada pelo Senhor do Tempo, como forma de preencher o vácuo nas histórias da Legião dos Superheróis. O Superboy de hoje é Conner Kent. *Canário Negro é membro fundadora da Liga da Justiça junto com os outros heróis; Batman e Mulher-Maravilha não estiveram na fundação. Superman esteve, mas se desencontrou do grupo, e não fez parte oficialmente da equipe até pouco antes de sua morte nas mãos de Apocalypse. Mulher-Maravilha, tendo vindo ao mundo dos homens somente durante a saga Lendas, só veio a fazer parte do grupo inicialmente durante a Liga da Justiça Internacional. Como resultado, Donna Troy, a Moça Maravilha, ganhou uma origem diferente e cronologicamente esteve ativa no heroísmo antes da princesa amazona. Batman, embora não estando presente na fundação, fez parte da Liga em seus primeiros anos, e em várias encarnações posteriores do grupo. *As versões Terra 2 de Superman, Batman, Caçadora, Mulher-Maravilha e Robin foram apagados da cronologia da Sociedade da Justiça; *As versões Terra 2 de Arqueiro Verde, Ricardito e Aquaman foram apagados da cronologia do All-Star Squadron; *Existe apenas um tipo de Kryptonita, a verde; *A personagem Fúria é filha da Fúria da Era de Ouro (personagem criada especialmente para isto); *A Caçadora é filha de uma família de mafiosos italianos; *Na família do Capitão Marvel, não há mais Tenentes Marvel. *Os personagens da Charlton Comics, que foram adquiridos pela DC, foram assimilados à nossa dimensão após a Crise nas Infinitas Terras; *O Capitão Átomo agora tem pele metálica; *O Robin Jason Todd teve sua origem modificada, o fazendo um jovem ladrão do Beco do Crime que Batman adotou depois que este tentou roubar os pneus do Batmóvel. Jason foi morto pelo Coringa. *Canário Negro é filha do Canário Negro original. *O Sindicato do Crime da Amérika veio duma duplicata da Terra contida no Universo de Antimatéria Category:conceitos Category:Cronologias